Anorexia
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Jackie's deadly obsession begins to take a hold of her life; can her friends save her before it's too late.
1. Jackie

It was so long ago but it was still in all of their minds; they had watched her as her life spiraled down into despair. She just wasn't strong enough to fight it; at first no one had even noticed what was going on until it was too late. She was great at hiding her problems and even better at hiding her disease.   
  
If Donna hadn't walked in on her when she was changing no one would have noticed her bony complexion. She was wasting away and making sure that no one would be able to help her.  
  
At first she would just simply say that she was trying to loose a couple of pounds for cheerleading; but soon she had herself totally convinced that was what she was doing. In fact, her snobby cheerleading friends had convinced her that she needed to loose more weight if she wanted to look pretty; but it wasn't just her friends, it was everybody. Her mom made sure to tell her how ugly and overweight she looked and that if she didn't do something about it she would end up fat, miserable, and alone. Her mother then started to talk about her beauty and how she has always had the thing that men always found attractive about her. Oh how she wished that that bitch never came back into her life. She was right though, she had to be right because everyone was telling her that she was overweight.   
  
She hadn't realized at the time but even Hyde had said it, but he hadn't meant it he was just being sarcastic but with everyone telling her to loose weight she didn't take it as sarcasm at all. So began her battle with anorexia and depression.  
  
  
  
  
  
(One Year Earlier.)  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat in Donna's bathroom afraid to jump onto the red head's scale but she had to. She had an exact goal and it had to be carried out in a matter of months or else. Everyone was still asleep but she couldn't sleep anymore. The first time she had stepped onto the scale she had weighted 110 pounds; wow, she thought to herself, I've gained 15 pounds. That was two weeks ago and now it was time for her jump onto that same scale again and see where she was at.   
  
At first it had been hard for her to stop eating; but then she thought about all the weight she would be loosing and how much more everyone would like and love her and that was all it took for her stop eating. Maybe when she finally lost a couple of pounds she would finally gain the respect and love from her mom that she had so desperately wanted and need all these years but had never actually received. She started out by dressing into her jogging clothes and then grabbing a glass of water for breakfast; her not really eating in two weeks had become part of her life so much that she forgot that she was even doing it.   
  
  
  
  
  
Looking back, Donna began to cry; she should have seen that her best friend was in serious trouble but she hadn't. She didn't even take the time out to see that she on a path of self destruction, but then again no one had.   
  
That morning she arose at seven o'clock to see friend's bed made; there was absolutely no sign of her at all. Donna thought she probably decided to annoy Hyde and quickly went right back into her bed for an extra hour of sleep.   
  
Donna wasn't the only that hadn't noticed the changes she was undergoing, Hyde thought she was trying to build up her tiny arms and so therefore didn't think much about it until it was too late. Kitty cursed herself every time she looked back, she was a nurse and even she didn't pick up on Jackie's health.   
  
  
  
  
  
Anorexia wasn't the only thing she was hit hard with; Jackie started to become depressed and upset. She wanted everyone to notice how much she had lost and she wanted everyone to be happy with her especially her mom but all she did was criticize and ridicule her every chance she got. Jackie began to feel real tired and so she asked for some help from her cheering buddies; and they gladly helped her by giving her pills to help keep her awake and more energetic.   
  
She was soon back on her feet; she began to indulge in binge eating and after a major binge went days without eating. No one paid much attention to her and continued on happily while Jackie was falling apart from the inside out. Depression soon hit her harder than ever and she began taking double dosages of the pills she was given but instead of feeling energetic she felt tired and unhappy. She began to spend more time in bed; but it was just passed off as being tired from practice.   
  
Instead of getting better it got worst; she went from sleeping in a little to missing school altogether. Sometimes she wouldn't get up until the afternoon was almost over; but finally someone did say something but it didn't help because she was able to turn around.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Jackie, is everything okay?" Kelso had asked her.  
  
"Yeah why?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, it's just that you've been missing school and all." Kelso said.  
  
"Well, I don't see what the big deal is because you guys use to miss school all the time." She said.  
  
"Yeah but you like school." Kelso said back.  
  
"You know what I really don't have time for this; I've got to go." Jackie says.  
  
"If you don't stop it; I'm going to tell Hyde." Eric said.  
  
Jackie turned around and faced Kelso; she began to feel worried that he would tell.  
  
"Michael you can't say a word." Jackie said.  
  
"Well then what's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm feeling a little bit under the weather that's all." She said.  
  
  
  
"Hey what's going on in here?" Hyde interrupted.  
  
"Nothing at all; we were just talking about the big game tonight; that's all. Isn't that right Michael?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah that's right?" Kelso said.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she had finally gotten rid of them, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had to get ready for the game. She was going to bathroom when the phone rang; she picked it up and soon heard Cindy the head cheerleader on the other line.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so ready for the game tonight." She said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Jackie but we don't need you anymore." She said.   
  
"What?! Why?!" She asked.  
  
"You've gotten to be way to thin and well, you're just not pretty enough." She said and then hung-up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie sat there crying for at least a half an hour; but was soon interrupted by Hyde once again. Why couldn't anyone leave her alone? She thought and then it hit her, the only way for them to go away was for her to do something drastic; but just how drastic should she go? 


	2. Wrong Choice

Jackie stopped sitting on Hyde's lap after he made a comment about how bony her but was beginning to feel. He was just kidding but she took it as a snide and insensitive comment. Jackie's obsession with her appearance became worse as she watched her mom get all the hot guys that came her way; she hated that Hyde thought she was hot. Donna even wished she were like her; she knew this for a fact because she read it in her diary.  
  
It was only a few hours until the big game against the Lions and Jackie found her self on her bed crying her eyes out. Why was life so much harder for her? Her mother would make sure to tell her what a looser she was. She had no one to talk; Hyde never talked he just looked at her and pushed aside. He really hated serious discussions.   
  
Jackie went to see what the rest of the gang was doing but when she got to the basement she found it empty; she was ready to leave but before she did she found a huge box sitting on Hyde's chair walked over to his chair and picked the box up. There was a card with her name on it. She opened it up, and found a dozen roses lying inside; the card simply read good luck.   
  
She began to cry; how was she suppose to tell everyone that she was a complete looser. They would probably all make fun of her and that was something that she just couldn't deal with right now. She was about to leave when Eric and Donna came into the basement. They looked so happy together; which was more than she could say for her and Steven. After what seemed like forever to Jackie, they finally acknowledged her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So are you ready to show off your bitchy cheerleading performance at tonight's game?" Donna asked her.  
  
"Um...you know what? I've decided I'm not going to the game. I'm just too tired to cheer tonight." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie you've been talking about how important this game was to you for weeks. Jackie, is everything okay? Did you and Hyde have another fight?" Donna asked her.  
  
"It's hard to fight Donna when I hardly ever see him and when I do he's got some kind of snide comment." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie I'm sorry I didn't know." Donna said.  
  
"Of course you didn't know; why would you know? You haven't really talked to me either. Why don't you do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie it's not always about you; and if you're so pissed at me why don't you do my dad and I a favor and just move out with your gold digging mother." Donna said.  
  
"You know what? That's a great idea; I'll go pack my bags right now." Jackie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bob had convinced Jackie to stay; and Donna had apologized to her about what had happened. Jackie laid down on her bed but she couldn't sleep; it had been days since her last binge and she was beginning to finally feel like she would be able to last a complete week without eating a single thing. She was laying on the bed when she heard the door open; not wanting to be bothered by anyone, she closed her eyes and pretended not to be awake.   
  
At first she thought it was just Donna but she soon found out that it was the whole gang checking up on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you something weird is going on with Jackie." Kelso said.  
  
"Well she's asleep; so I think everything is alright." Donna said.  
  
"Kelso, why are we over here anyways?" Eric asked.  
  
"I think there's something truly wrong with Jackie." Kelso said.  
  
"I think you're over reacting Kelso." Eric said.  
  
"Hyde what do you think?" Kelso asked him.  
  
"I think Kelso right." Hyde said.  
  
"You're agreeing with Kelso; why?" Eric asked him.  
  
"Well, where should I start? Oh I know, Jackie's feeling too tired to cheer; and not to mention this is suppose to be the biggest game of her cheer career. It's all that she has talked about for weeks; and not to mention the fact that she threw away a bouquet of roses. Jackie likes flowers; especially roses." Hyde said.  
  
"Wait, you actually listen and know what she likes?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah; why?" Hyde asked her.   
  
"Jackie said that you guys haven't seen each other in awhile and that you're always making snide remarks." Donna said.  
  
"I've haven't made a snide remark to her ever. I've been sarcastic but that's how I always am." Hyde said.  
  
"Hey is that Jackie's suitcase?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Yeah but she hardly ever uses it other than to keep personnel things in it." Donna said.  
  
"Maybe she put something in there that'll help us figure out what's bothering her." Eric said.  
  
"Well, there's no harm in trying." Hyde said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie laid on her bed with her eyes closed listening into her friend's conversations. They acted as if they were worried about her but thought it must have been because they wanted to get rid of their guilt. As long as they didn't lift her sleeve up she would be fine; but then she thought about what she left in her case and began to get very worried at what they might find.  
  
Hyde picked her case up from the ground and was surprised to find it so damn heavy. How much personnel stuff could she possibly have in there? He began to open her suitcase but then stopped guilt had taken over him so he told Kelso to do it which he did. Inside her suitcase they found bags of pills, razor, a bag filled with white powder, and a bag of pot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy crap; she's got more pot then you do Hyde!" Kelso exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah but that's not what I'm worried about. Where did she get these pills?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Well they're probably just some prescribed pills for allergies." Donna said.  
  
"Wow, I wish someone would prescribe me speed Donna." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, that would explain why she's always happy and alert one moment and then totally depressed and paranoid the next; kind of like you Hyde." Eric said with a smile.  
  
"Why does she have a razor in her suitcase?" Donna asked.  
  
"Maybe she's a spy and she had to steal all those drugs and then she had to use the razor to kill her enemies." Kelso said.  
  
"No you moron that's not it; I don't know why she a razor in her suitcase just like I don't know what she's doing with all these pills." Hyde said.  
  
"Maybe we should wake her up and find out what's going on." Eric chimed in.  
  
"No let's let her sleep; she's obviously really tired." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah besides Batman is coming on soon and I've got to see what kind of torture the Joker is going to come up with next." Eric said.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were finally gone; how was she going to explain all these pills? Well maybe it wouldn't be hard because Steven does drugs all the time and she did steal the cocaine off of him. At least they hadn't found out what the razor was for. Jackie got out of her bed; she was feeling weak and tired. She opened up the suitcase and took out the razor and went into Donna's bedroom. She pulled up her pant leg and punctured her skin with the razor; it didn't matter now whether or not her legs were cut up; she wasn't a cheerleader anymore. She felt the pain shoot up her body and felt as if she deserved it. She pulled the razor out of her skin and made another gash on her other leg. The one gash for because she was kicked out of cheer and the other was just because she deserved it.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what Hyde I forgot my brush in my room." Donna said outside her door room.   
  
"Can't you get it later?" He asked.  
  
"No I need it now. I have to brush my hair out after Kelso touched it. Who knows where his hands have been." Donna said.  
  
"Well maybe you should take a shower instead." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah you're right. So do you want to wait for me until I'm done?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah sure; whatever." He replied.   
  
"Oh look Jackie's up; she must be in the bathroom." Donna said.  
  
"I'm glad she's up cause we need to talk." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go in there and tell her that I'm going to use the shower. You can sit on my bed and wait for her to come out." Donna said.  
  
"Shouldn't you knock?" Hyde asked.  
  
"If the door's locked then it means she wants privacy but if it's unlocked it's alright." Donna said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie couldn't believe that she forgot to lock the bathroom door. She tried to cover up but it was too late. Donna stared at her and called Hyde over who was shocked to see a frail Jackie standing there with deep cuts in her legs.   
  
  
  
  
  
Donna stood outside in the cold weather remembering that fateful day when she found Jackie; that was the beginning of hell for them all; and now it was a year later. 


	3. They Know

"Oh my God Jackie! Are you alright?" Donna asked her.  
  
Jackie couldn't say anything her heart was racing a mile a minute. She could see them staring at her in horror. Well, she could see Donna staring at her in horror she couldn't see Hyde's face because of the sunglasses.   
  
"Jackie say something; how did this happen?" Donna asked again.  
  
"GET OUT!" She yelled.  
  
"But Jackie..."  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" She yelled again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Donna closed the door; she could here Jackie locking it but other than that she was silent. Hyde went over to her suitcase and pulled opened it. He began to look around in it when Donna stopped him.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for something that's all." He explained.  
  
"Yeah what's that?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm looking for that razor we found in her bag earlier." He said.  
  
"Why...oh wait, you don't think she used that razor to cut herself; do you?" Donna asked him.  
  
"Actually I'm not sure; but what I am sure of is that you need to call Mrs. Foreman right away." He said.  
  
"I'll go get her; do you think you'll be alright by yourself?" Donna asked him.  
  
"I'll be fine don't worry about me; I can handle Jackie." Hyde said.  
  
"Okay then; I'll be right back." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie fumbled around for the razor; she had to dispose of it before opening back open the door and she had to clean up this mess before anyone came in here to investigate. As Jackie was cleaning up she heard someone fumbling with the lock. She quickly got dressed; Hyde had managed to pick the lock within seconds. He walked into the bathroom. Jackie nervously backed up into the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jackie what's going on? Why are you all cut up; why do you look so frail and why aren't you cheering tonight?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothings going on; I just slipped and fell; and I don't look frail I always have been skinny Steven." She said.  
  
"Not this skinny and besides that, since when are you on every pill known to man?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"It's not all mine; I was just holding some of it." She said.  
  
"Yeah that's a bunch of bull." Hyde said.  
  
"Listen, I'm really not in the mood to deal with your accusations." Jackie said.  
  
"Alright fine, it's obvious you don't want to tell me where you got the drugs; but Jackie what's wrong with you?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Nothing I'm just coping that's all." She said.  
  
"Coping from what?" He asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Where is she?" Kitty asked frantically.  
  
"You told Mrs. Foreman?" Jackie asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah Jackie we did. It's for you own good." Hyde said.  
  
"You don't know what's good for me; none of you do, so do me a huge favor and stop pretending that you do." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie we just wanted..."  
  
Donna was interrupted by Jackie when she fell over. Kitty rushed to her side and picked her up. Kitty looked up at Donna and Hyde, Jackie was way too light for her liking.  
  
"Alright sweetie; I think we'll get you into a warm bath and then into bed. I'll have the doctor come over immediately to look at your cuts but right now you need to take a bath and get them cleaned." Kitty said gently.  
  
"I'll get the bath ready." Donna chimed in.  
  
"Steven could you go call the doctor?" Kitty asked.  
  
Hyde paid no attention to Kitty; he looked around the bathroom. He knew that she had used that razor on herself. He just couldn't find it; Kitty tapped him gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Steven can you please call the doctor for me?" She said.  
  
"Um yeah sure; no problem." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie laid in Donna's bed; she was sound asleep. The doctor had come over to look at her cuts and gave her medication. She was to come to the office tomorrow for a check-up. Hyde and Donna sat in the Foreman's living room talking about what had happened. Donna couldn't believe that Hyde had actually thought that she had made those cuts on purpose.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Foreman have you ever heard of a person cutting themselves with a razor?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well, this lady at work had a daughter that killed herself by slashing herself with a razor." Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah but have you ever heard of someone slashing themselves with a razor?" She asked.  
  
"No, not really. I mean there are some cases out there but not to many. I really don't know much about it at all." Kitty said.  
  
"See Hyde, why would Jackie cut herself on purpose?" Donna asked.  
  
"Steven you think that Jackie is cutting herself?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah I do Mrs. Foreman." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, honey I think you're overreacting. Jackie isn't crazy like that!" Kitty proclaimed.  
  
"I didn't say she was crazy but I think she's in a lot of pain." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie still slept in Donna's bed soundly. This was good for Hyde because it meant that he wouldn't have to explain to her what he was doing. He walked into the bathroom and began a thorough search of it. He was about to give up hope when he noticed something stuck in the sink drain. He carefully pulled out the razor; she must have tried to get rid of it when I broke in here. He thought to himself.   
  
Donna came into the room and noticed that Hyde was holding the bloody razor in his hands.  
  
"What's that?" She asked him.  
  
"It's the razor that she used to make those cuts." Hyde said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know but we need to do something fast." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie woke up to find the room empty. She wondered how long she had been sleeping for. She didn't really remember what had happened; she only remembered Hyde and Donna questioning her. She felt dizzy and weak but still managed to get out of bed; maybe she should eat something but then again it would only make her fatter than she already was.   
  
Jackie heard voices down the hall; she walked over to the door and opened it up; they were talking about her. She listened in on them; anger began to take over her. They were deciding what to do about her. She wanted to go in there and tell them off but then she heard her mother speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jackie doesn't need counseling." She said.  
  
Jackie smiled; at least her mother was sticking up for her.  
  
"She needs to be placed in a psyche ward; the girl is just plain sickening and weird." Pam said.  
  
Jackie became frightened by her mother's suggestion. If they put her in there she'd be locked up forever; her mother would see to it. There was only one thing she could do and that was runaway. She heard footsteps come down the hall she dove back into the bed.   
  
Pam opened the door and pulled her out by her hair. Kitty grabbed Jackie and began to scold her. Jackie began to cry; while her mother stood their disgusted at her daughter.   
  
"This girl is nothing but a sick freak and I'm going to see to it that she gets put away for good." Pam said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh okay I hate Jackie but a psyche ward isn't the answer to her problems; she needs to get help from a counselor or something." Eric whispered.  
  
"Well, maybe we can get her the help she needs." Donna said.  
  
"How?" Eric asked.  
  
"By sneaking her off to Madison to see a shrink." Donna whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Jackie say goodbye to your friends because tomorrow you're going to the state psyche ward up north." Pam said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna stared at Jackie and saw the fear in the cheerleader's eyes. They had to get her out of here it was the only way that Jackie would actually get help.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Donna I think you're right." Eric whispered.  
  
"I know I'm right." Donna said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna waited for everyone to leave her room before packing hers and Jackie's suitcases. Jackie had fallen back asleep; it was now six o'clock. Donna went downstairs and stole Bob's credit card and money out of his wallet. Eric came back over to the Donna's with his suitcase packed and ready to go.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You know I might loose the Vista Cruiser for doing this." Eric said to her.  
  
"I know but Eric this is important." Donna said.  
  
"I know; well, lets get this show on the road." Eric said.  
  
"Alright I'll put the luggage in the car since it's too heavy for you to carry and you go get Jackie." Donna said.  
  
"Actually I think that I should…"  
  
"Go get Jackie and stop wasting time." Donna said.  
  
"Alright fine." Eric said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric laid Jackie in the back of the Vista Cruiser while Donna placed the luggage in the trunk. They were about ready to leave when Kitty and Kelso walked up to them.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Uh…we were just…uh…"  
  
"We're going to Madison to get Jackie help and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Donna said.  
  
"Oh alright; well have fun oh and here's some money, oh and takes lots of pictures if you can." Kitty said with a smile.  
  
"Wait, you're not going to stop us." Eric said.  
  
"Nope, but you better hurry or someone else might." Kitty said.  
  
"Wait, does Hyde know about this?" Kelso asked.  
  
"No and you're not going to tell him either." Donna said.  
  
"Why not?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Just don't; Jackie needs time to heal and figure out what's bothering her and I think that Hyde might be the reason why she's doing what she's doing." Donna said.  
  
"Alright fine." Kelso said.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Thirty Minutes Later.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kelso came charging into the basement. He took one look at Hyde and started to smile. Hyde gave him an odd glance before returning his attention to the TV.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it Kelso?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not suppose to tell you but Donna and Eric kidnapped Jackie and are on their way to Madison. They didn't tell you because Donna says you're the reason why Jackie is the way she is now." Kelso said laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde looked at him in shock; well there was only one thing to do and that was to go to Madison as well. 


End file.
